ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Don Wada
'''Don Wada' , usually refers to as Don-chan , is the main character of the Taiko no Tatsujin series. He is the protagonist and the playable character. His brother is Katsu. Biography Appearance Don is an anthropomorphic taiko drum. His face and body is red orange and blue respectively. His face is beady eyed and often sports a kitty face-like mouth while his arms and legs are shaped like ear buds. In the Clay Anime, Don's appearance is slightly different in the game itself; His body is a little chubby and the color is baby blue, and his face is slightly more red (Although The Great Soul says it is orange). Personality Don, in his most appearances in the franchise, is usually shown to be carefree and easygoing. Despite his child-like voice, he is often very cheerful. He has a monstrous appetite, and has expensive shopping at the Wada House which may take over for the worst. He is unable to think of very complicating things. His specialty is handicraft, and he's known for crafting items related to summer festival. His favorite foods are takoyaki and sushi. He is unaware that Donko have a crush on him. He usually ends his sentences with "da-don" or "don", but that was omitted in Taiko Drum Master. Background Don, along with his twin Katsu, were born on March 3, 2000, when a pair of tamashii were fused into the taiko drums. Still the infants, Don and Katsu were being taking care of by Master Bachio and learning taiko drum skill. He and Katsu, who grows up and want to realize their dream to shares the beauty of the taiko drums to the world, settled on staying in Wada household. When Kodama arrived into the Wada house, she reveal that Don's tamashii is in fact the one she accidentally silp into the human world. Don's tamashii was ultimately taken away by the tennyo and the body become the static normal taiko drum. That was until a year later, Don's tamashii was sent back into the taiko drum and Don was revived. Happy that he came back to the world, breaks down in tears of joy.Taiko no Tatsujin Wii Quotes * "Dongyaa--!!" - Don's usual screaming, whenever he was being sent into different worlds through various means in the beginning of some games' story mode,[[Taiko no Tatsujin DS: Dororon! Yokai Great Decisive Battle!|''Taiko no Tatsujin DS: Dororon! Yokai Great Decisive Battle!]][[Taiko no Tatsujin: Little Dragon and the Mysterious Orbs|''Taiko no Tatsujin: Little Dragon and the Mysterious Orbs]]''Taiko no Tatsujin: V Version'', when he was surprised by something, when he got zapped,''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Kettei-Ban'', or when he gets sent flying when defeated.Taiko no Tatsujin: Drum 'n' Fun! * "Wahh! That's not what I mean..." - Said the frightened Don toward the angry and jealous Donko after he said Alumi is cute.[[Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Do-Don to Nidaime!|''Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Do-Don to Nidaime!]] * '"Ba Dum ka Da dum Ba dum Da dum" '- Don's first words before being born in the Claymation Gallery Wadon.jpg|Don, as he appear in ''Clay Anime. Donchan2.jpg|Don chan, Donko, and Katsun enjoying a meal Donchan3.jpg|Don chan, and Katsu familytennisdonchan.gif|Don Chan as he appears in Family Tennis for the GBA Don.png|Don when he's idle Trivia * Being a protagonist as well as the mascot for Taiko no Tatsujin series, Don has made many appearances as well as cameos. The list is as follows: ** Accessories that are based on Don and Katsu appears in the Idolm@ster series. ** Don appeared in Kotoba no Puzzle: Mojipittan. ** Don, along with Katsu and Bachi-Sensei, appears in a side-event in Klonoa Heroes. ** The job costumes based on Don and Katsu can be obtained and worn by the protagonists in'' Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3.You fight a posessed Don chan in Tales of Asteria. ** Don and Katsu appeared in ''Mizuiro blood. ** Don, along with Katsu, Donko and Masked Kid, were featured in a special stage 'Wangan Taiko-night in a few Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune arcades. ** In Sgt. Frog RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku, Don appear as support character. ** In several titles in R.B.I. Baseball franchise, one of the pre-registered scorer's name is Don Wada, named after the titular character. ** Don appears as a playable driver in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. ** Don appears as a Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch 2 as well as Watch 3], where he can be recruited. This is ironic as in Dororon! Yokai Great Decisive Battle! he is mistaken for a yokai by old ninja Master. *** Yo-kai Watch 3 also features a minigame where player must catch the don and kat notes using the rotatable curve block which can be rotated by player via rotating the disk on the touchscreen. The Namco Original song Fuun Shishi was used in the minigame. *** Due to his status as a guest character from other franchise, he did not appear in any of the side series of the Yo-kai Watch franchise. ** Don was summoned randomly by Pac-Man during his Namco Roulette taunt in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Also should be noted that considering everyone else was from the 1980's and in 8 bit, The Do' head is not in 8 bit and neither is taiko from the 80's. ** When equipped as an "accessory", Don will follow the player around in Tekken 7 after downloading the free Taiko DLC. ** Don and Katsu appear in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate along with a weapon dedicated to Don. ** Don and Katsu have their own dedicated Gashat in Kamen RIder. It was the final Gashat owned by Dr. Pac-man. ** Don appears in Family Tennis for the GameBoy Advanced as an unlockable character. The player must unlock him by completing a 5-set exhibition match. References External links * Don Wada on Yo-kai Watch Wiki Category:Taiko no Tatsujin characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Namco protagonists Category:Video game guest characters Category:Fictional musical instruments Category:Fictional drummers Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001